


Cherries and Whipped Cream

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RoyalXCII:The image of Ali Larter in Varsity Blues covered in whip cream and fruit.Let’s see how this goes 😂😂🤣🤣
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 32





	Cherries and Whipped Cream

Stretches of creamy ivory skin covered in whipped cream and dolloped with cherries in the most intimate of places. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile spread across her lips.

He licked his lips, those eyes sparkling with amusement and curiosity, before dragging his tongue across the full expanse of her breast. 

Bulma moaned, her back arching. A playful sense of lust shone through her eyes as she bit her lip and watched the Saiyan feast upon on her body. 

“I thought you didn’t eat in bed?” she teased. 

A dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine. “There’s exceptions for every rule. You’ll pay dearly for this, though, woman.”

But when that devilish tongue flicked against her clit, she couldn’t be more excited for her punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
